


The Morning After

by HKGlenstid



Series: League of Legends, but their daily lives... sorta [1]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Family, Gen, Humor, Lux is so innocent, Mornings, Plot Bunny, Slice of Life, Tianna is a bit mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HKGlenstid/pseuds/HKGlenstid
Summary: It's lunchtime and Garen still hasn't gotten up, and Lux has no idea why.  Just a funny plot bunny I thought of that I wanted to get off my chest, so read and enjoy.
Relationships: Katarina Du Couteau/Garen Crownguard
Series: League of Legends, but their daily lives... sorta [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2012842
Comments: 8
Kudos: 66





	The Morning After

**Disclaimer: I don't own League of Legends. Though I wish I could write the lore officially sometime in the future. I do however own this plot bunny. Enjoy**

* * *

**The Morning After**

Let it be known that Garen Crownguard, was not a good drinker. Or at least that's what Luxana thought as she paced back and forth outside his bedroom door, thinking aloud the possibilities about why her brother was still not awake at midday.

Lunch was nearly prepared and Lux's aunt hadn't been too forthcoming about the details of visitors. Tianna was after all, not an emotionally invested person. Even to her own family members. She expected discipline, order, and most importantly, the basic understanding of not sleeping to noon.

Oh boy. Lux was going to get a scolding at this rate. But she couldn't just barge her way in, she respected her brother's personal space. Sure they weren't as close as they used to be as children, but it doesn't change the fact that Tianna's request of waking Garen might be overstepping those boundaries.

But her aunt insisted that these visitors today were very important and needed Garen to be available today.

So here she was, pacing back and forth outside Garen's room, wondering if it was okay to actually go in.

"Oh, what do I do?" Lux mumbled, coming to a halt in front of the doors. She crossed her arms, stepping forward and about to knock at the door. But she stopped herself.

"No, I can't do this. What if he gets mad? Maybe I should just…"

Sighing, she slouched and dragged herself back to the dining hall, where Tianna was casually sipping at tea with an open newspaper of the Demacian Times in her hand.

"Well?" Tianna asked, not bothering to look up. Her graceful and upright figure never losing shape, the exact opposite of Lux's lost dilemma right now.

"Aunt Tianna… do you think it might not be a good idea to… not wake brother up? He might be really tired after coming home yesterday."

Tianna sighed. "We have already been through this already Luxanna. The Laurent's, are coming for lunch, and Garen has to be in attendance."

"I know I know. But surely he deserves a break after coming back from his campaign? Am I not able to take his place or something?"

"No. You cannot."

Lux flinched at the sudden refusal. Tianna on the other hand simply either didn't notice or didn't care, putting down her cup of tea to turn the page.

"Aunt Tianna," Lux tried again. "What if my brother was feeling unwell…"

"It is only a matter of time before our guests arrive. It is necessary for your brother to attend as the heir to the Crownguard family. This is a marriage meeting dictating Garen's future. It is a necessary step to bring our families together. I suggest Luxanna, that you awaken Garen from his slumber, as I asked before."

Okay. Not what Lux was expecting. That just made the situation even more awkward. Lux just wanted to find a hole and bury herself into it. She also wanted to sigh heavily, but doing so in front of her aunt wouldn't gather good results. Instead, she curtsied respectfully, albeit rigidly; muttering a 'yes Aunt Tianna', before walking out of the dining hall.

After she left eyeshot of her aunt, Lux began furiously stomping her way to her brother's room. The absolute nerve. She stormed up to the door, taking in a deep breath before pounding on it with her fists.

"Brother. Aunt Tianna says you're going to have suitors visiting. Get up."

No answer. Lux tries for the door handle, only to realise its locked. Sighing, Lux pounds again, growing irritated.

Again, no answer. Lux just wants to give up at this point.

Down the corridor, she hears the midday bell chime. Not only was Garen still somehow sleeping in, but Lux was going to get in trouble because of that. Lux can hear loud footsteps storming towards her, as she doesn't need to turn her head to realise that her aunt is annoyed at this point.

"Luxanna, why is he still not out of his room yet? Can you not do one simple task?"

"The doors locked."

"Have you tried calling out for your brother to wake up?"

"Of course I did!"

Tianna raised her hand to silence the girl, a glare in her eyes. "Do not raise your voice at me."

Lux really does want to continue yelling though, especially in her aunt's face. It takes all of her willpower not to do so. Instead, she lets out a slow breath in and out, repeating the process while Tianna steps up to knock on the door.

"Garen Crownguard. This is unbecoming behaviour. You have the count of three to get up before I force my way in."

"Aunt Tianna—"

"One!"

"—there's no need to—"

"Two!"

And it stopped there. The door opened inward, as a beautiful red-haired woman strolled out casually. She appeared extremely tired, further supported by the fact that she literally yawned unceremoniously in front of Tianna and Lux. A scar graced eye, heightening her beauty. Her slender figure was hidden within an extremely large shirt, no doubt Garen's, and her black lacey underwear.

The red-haired woman's tired emerald eyes fell on the two Crownguards. They blinked. She blinked. They blinked again.

Then as if nothing was wrong, the woman yawns again, waving her other hand in a sort of hello wave.

"Morning."

She then slips past them and down the corridor towards the dining hall, unable to walk in a straight line with a limp. The woman hums a cheery tune out of key as she disappears around the corner.

Tianna and Lux blink again.

"Uh…" Lux intelligently said. "What just happened?"

Suddenly the sound of hooves and a carriage could be heard. The Laurent's have arrived. Snapping out of her stupor, Tianna brings her hand to her head in an exasperated sigh.

This was going to be a long day.


End file.
